


look so good, look so sweet

by moondanse



Series: drabbles for dreamies [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, and they were ROOMMATES, donghyuck steals renjun's food and he's mad about it but also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: Renjun’s got a long hit list, and Lee Donghyuck is at the very top.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: drabbles for dreamies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632316
Comments: 36
Kudos: 291





	look so good, look so sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [look so good, look so sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107107) by [77uuuuuuy6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/77uuuuuuy6/pseuds/77uuuuuuy6)



> i'm back on my renhyuck bullshit again. finally, a little slice of normalcy in these chaotic times.
> 
> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/makibaras/status/1303328095257067520?s=20). thank u op.

Renjun’s got a long hit list, and Lee Donghyuck is at the very top. 

It starts with small offenses — a pack of ramen, a couple of crackers. Donghyuck even eats his leftovers one night, but Renjun gives him a free pass because he was planning to throw it out, anyway. And it’s not like Renjun is _stingy;_ he’s happy to share food with his roommate if he asks. 

But then he opens up his side of the kitchen cupboard one morning and finds nothing but an empty box. Renjun only recently purchased this particular cereal — he remembers because he’d been so excited to find it stocked on the shelves of their local grocery store — so it really shouldn’t be empty. Yet here it is, gloating at him in all its cardboard glory. 

He could have at least had the decency to recycle it instead of leaving it there to tease, that bastard.

“Lee Donghyuck!” Renjun calls, removing the empty cereal box from the shelves. “Get your ass in the kitchen, now!”

Donghyuck traipses over a few moments later, looking sleepy and unbothered with his hair unbrushed and glasses adorning his face. Renjun tries not to let his heart betray him; no matter how cute Donghyuck looks right now, he is still a traitor. 

“Good morning, Junnie,” Donghyuck says with a yawn. He offers Renjun a soft smile, one that makes his heart stutter in his chest. 

“Is it?” Renjun snaps, narrowing his eyes. “You ate all my cereal.”

Donghyuck glances at the box and laughs. “Oh, sorry,” he says. “It was already open so I thought it was fair game.”

“It was on my side of the cupboard.”

“We have sides?”

“Oh my—” Renjun closes his eyes and inhales. “Yes, we have sides. And this cereal was on my side. Which means it is mine. Not yours.”

Donghyuck smiles again, sheepish, and scratches at the back of his head. “Whoops,” he says. “Sorry.”

“Riiiight.” Renjun frowns. “Now what am I supposed to have for breakfast?”

“I dunno, wanna go out?” Donghyuck suggests with a shrug. “We could get pancakes.”

Pancakes do sound rather nice… but Renjun knows there must be some kind of catch. Donghyuck is usually loath to leave the house before noon, and right now it’s a crisp 9:00.

“That depends,” Renjun starts, slow, “Are you going to claim you aren’t hungry then mooch off my meal the whole time?”

“Who, me?” Donghyuck clutches at his chest. He has the audacity to look offended, as if he hasn’t done exactly that countless times. “I would never. I promise.”

But an hour later Donghyuck is breaking that promise. Renjun watches him with a mixture of annoyance and fondness as he picks through Renjun’s plate for the “good bits,” then sucks down the milkshake that he insisted they share. 

He should have known it would end up like this. He _did_ know, really. And yet he still agreed to take Donghyuck to their favorite diner.

That’s what irritates Renjun the most — not Donghyuck stealing his food, or Donghyuck playing coy — but how utterly whipped he is for him when he does it. 

So yeah: Renjun’s got a long hit list, and Lee Donghyuck is at the very top. Too bad he doesn’t have the guts to take him out. 

Sometimes Renjun really wishes he wasn’t in love with Donghyuck.

It’d be so much easier if he actually hated him, or if he felt nothing but total neutrality. Or even if he simply saw him as the friend and roommate Donghyuck so obviously views him as — with none of this stupid pining bullshit. Renjun really wishes he could stop the butterflies from erupting in his stomach every time Donghyuck laughs, the heat from rushing to the tips of his ears as Donghyuck teases. 

Especially now — as Donghyuck sneaks up behind him in the kitchen and hooks his chin over his shoulder — Renjun wishes he was immune. But sadly, he isn’t. 

Sadly, he nearly jumps out of his skin at the shock of Donghyuck’s arms wrapping around his waist. He almost drops the bowl of cookie dough he’s holding, which would have been not only embarrassing but also a tragedy. He’s worked too hard on these cookies to lose them to something as ridiculous as a back hug. 

“Jesus, Hyuck, you scared me,” Renjun complains, wriggling slightly in Donghyuck’s hold. 

Donghyuck just laughs. He snuggles a little closer, and Renjun feels his heart leap in his chest. 

“Sorry,” he says. Renjun can feel his breath tickling against the side of his neck. It takes everything within him to keep from shivering. “Whatcha making?”

“Cookies.”

“Oh, for me?”

Renjun snorts. “Maybe,” he says. “If you behave.” He punctuates this with a gentle elbow to Donghyuck’s gut. Donghyuck whines and pulls away. Renjun tries not to miss the warmth. 

“What’s the occasion?”

Donghyuck flutters around the kitchen, hands grazing across the counter tops. He must have just woken up from a nap; he looks cozy in a pair of gray sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Cozy and so, so cute. 

“There isn’t one,” Renjun shrugs. He avoids staring at Donghyuck by pretending to mix the cookie dough. “Just kinda felt like baking today.”

“I see.”

Before Renjun can process it, Donghyuck is in his space again. But this time, instead of putting his hands all over Renjun, his hands reach straight for the bowl of cookie dough.

His likely _unwashed_ hands.

“Hey!” Renjun scolds, swatting at Donghyuck’s prying fingers. But it’s too late — he’s already got a hefty glob of raw cookie dough between his fingers. Donghyuck grins and sticks it in his mouth without hesitation. Renjun can do nothing but watch in horror as he goes in for another scoop. He’s not even using a spoon…!

“Stop! That’s disgusting!” Renjun shrieks and pulls the bowl hastily away. Donghyuck follows with a chime of laughter.

“Oh, come on, Junnie!” he whines. “Cookie dough is best eaten raw! Don’t you think?”

“Sure, if you want to get sick and die,” Renjun huffs. He tries to hold the bowl of dough out of reach, but unfortunately Donghyuck is taller than him and has the arms of a praying mantis. 

“What, don’t tell me you believe in all that,” Donghyuck says through yet another mouthful of cookie dough. Renjun watches as his hard work disappears right before his eyes and has to hold down a sob.

“Believe in what? Salmonella? Uh, yeah.”

“It’ll be fiiiine.”

It’s no use arguing with Donghyuck, really. Back before Renjun’s heart was unfairly kidnapped and chained up in the metaphorical dungeon of Donghyuck’s charms, he may have fought with a little more spirit. But now? Seeing the smile on his face wipes all of the fight out of him.

“You’re insufferable,” Renjun sighs, finally placing the bowl down in defeat. Donghyuck’s eyes grow hungrier as he reaches for more of the sweet treat. “Seriously, you’re going to throw up.”

“I’m not.” Donghyuck waves him off. Finally, he grabs a spoon and holds it out for Renjun to take. “This batch is already ruined, so help me finish it!”

“No thanks to you,” Renjun mumbles under his breath. He takes the spoon anyway and indulges, just a little. 

Before they know it, the entire bowl of cookie dough is nearly gone. Renjun knows they’ll both regret this later, when they’re feeling sick and bloated and their teeth are coated with sugar. But for now, he lets himself bask in the moment — in the gleam of Donghyuck’s eyes as he looks at him, the shape of his lips around the spoon.

With Donghyuck, it’s impossible to take just one bite. 

“It was just sitting out,” Donghyuck says, rolling his eyes to demonstrate a lack of care that makes Renjun’s blood boil. “If you didn’t want me to eat it, you should have put it away.”

“Oh, _I_ should have—”

Renjun stops himself with a deep exhale through his nostrils. He can feel a sinus headache coming on, and pinches the bridge of his nose to try and stifle it. 

“You know what, no. Fuck you. It’s common courtesy to ask before taking someone else’s things. The least you could do is say sorry.”

Donghyuck shrugs from where he’s seated on their shared couch. His eyes don’t leave the TV.

“Well, sorry,” he says.

Renjun knows the apology isn’t very sincere, but he also knows that it’s likely all he’ll get out of Donghyuck right now. Choose your battles, as they say. 

He sighs. “Whatever,” he says. “Just buy me dinner next time.”

This catches Donghyuck’s attention: he sits up a little straighter, glances over at where Renjun stands in the middle of the living room.

“What?” Donghyuck frowns. “A whole dinner just for a candy bar?”

And maybe Renjun should let it go. But _just a candy bar —_ no. If Donghyuck wants to fight this fight, then he’s not going down easily. 

“That candy bar was from my parents! You can only get them in China!” Renjun shouts, his voice sounding a little more desperate than he’d intended. He takes a deep breath and tries not to let it show how upset this has made him. It’s proving to be rather difficult. “And I had a really shitty day and maybe it sounds stupid to you, Hyuck, but I was looking forward to coming home and eating it,” he snaps. “I think dinner is the least you could do.”

Donghyuck stalls, clearly sensing the sincerity and sadness in his best friend’s voice. “Okay,” he responds, suddenly softening. “Okay, I’m sorry, Junnie. I’ll buy you dinner.”

Renjun lets out a huff. Donghyuck may be an idiot, but he’s not malicious. In fact, the amount of love in his heart is one of the things Renjun likes most about him.

“Thank you,” he says. He swallows down the lump that was forming in his throat. Donghyuck offers him a small smile. 

“Movie marathon?” Donghyuck suggests, patting at the spot next to him on the couch. 

Renjun had planned on retreating to his room to go cry — because he misses home, dammit — but with Donghyuck looking at him like that, he can’t help but agree. Resigned, he slumps down next to Donghyuck on the couch, fitting easily into the space between his arm and his chest. 

“I know you miss them.” Donghyuck speaks, and it’s like all of Renjun’s homesickness hits him full force. He snuggles closer into Donghyuck’s side and blinks back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“I do.”

“Then how about some Chinese dramas?” Donghyuck suggests.

Renjun nods. His heart feels a little lighter like this, with Donghyuck’s arms wrapped around him in a warm blanket. Somehow Renjun can never stay too mad at him. 

He may miss China, but Donghyuck is a different sort of comfort, and Renjun is more than happy to call him home. 

There’s no central air in their apartment.

Because of this, summers are nearly unbearable. It’s especially hard when Donghyuck is prone to cuddling, even when their skin is sticky with sweat and Renjun wants nothing more than to jump in a bathtub full of ice. Still, it’s hard to resist scooting closer when the love of your life slings his arm around your shoulder. Despite the heat, Renjun has to suppress a shiver. 

“Your ice cream is melting,” Donghyuck points out with a laugh. Renjun looks down and sees that yes, his ice cream has started to drip off the cone and onto his hands. He’d been so busy trying not to stare at Donghyuck’s exposed thighs that he hadn’t noticed. Fuck summer — nobody should have to be assaulted by Donghyuck in shorts on a daily basis. 

“Fucking… ugh,” Renjun huffs. Donghyuck laughs again, and Renjun decidedly does not watch as his tongue darts out to lick at his own ice cream cone. “Can you pass me a napkin?”

“Nah, too lazy for that,” Donghyuck responds. Renjun turns to him with a glare — there’s a pack of tissues sitting on the end table literally right next to him — but freezes when he notices the playful glint in his gaze. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Donghyuck sings. “Let me help you with that.”

Before Renjun can ask what he means, Donghyuck is setting down his own ice cream and leaning into his space. He’s tugging gently on his wrist, pulling the hand that holds the ice cream cone closer. He’s licking at the edges of the cone where the liquid is seeping out, licking at where it spills onto Renjun’s fingers. 

Renjun inhales sharply.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice shaky. He’s frozen in place — Donghyuck looks up through his eyelashes, head still bowed, mouth now pressed to Renjun’s wrist. Renjun feels his lips curve into a smile against his skin. 

“Cleaning you up,” he says, as if it’s the simplest answer in the world. 

When Renjun doesn’t answer (how can he?), Donghyuck moves back up to his fingers. Renjun’s really shivering, now, as Donghyuck’s tongue runs across his knuckles. He licks up the back of his hand, into the divets between his fingers, teeth grazing across skin ever so slightly. 

“Hm, can’t believe you like mint chocolate,” Donghyuck mumbles. 

Renjun’s face is red hot, and he’s so inexplicably turned on that he can’t even properly process the statement. 

“Sh-shut up,” he croaks. It’s a weak comeback, and Renjun would have normally reached out to smack some sense into Donghyuck. As it stands, all of his limbs seem to have gone completely limp under the pressure of Donghyuck’s tongue. 

“Mmhmm,” Donghyuck hums. He pauses to suck lightly at the base of one of Renjun’s fingers. “Why don’t you make me?”

It’s hot in the apartment — too hot — and Renjun thinks the heat must be getting to Donghyuck for him to be acting like this. It must be getting to Renjun, too, because before he can stop himself, he pulls Donghyuck off of his hand by the hair and crashes their lips together. 

They’ve never kissed before. Of course they haven’t; they’re only roommates. But Renjun has thought about it much too often and he just can’t take it anymore. There’s an urgency to the way he opens up his mouth, much too eager to allow Donghyuck’s tongue to explore. 

Donghyuck lets out a surprised grunt and reaches out to grip Renjun’s waist. Renjun’s ice cream cone is still melting in one hand, making it a bit hard for him to maneuver closer, but he doesn’t care. He has half a mind to just throw his ice cream down on the coffee table and clean it up later — there are more important things happening, right now. 

“Renjun,” Donghyuck breathes between desperate kisses. “Renjun, wait.”

“What?” Renjun pulls back, annoyed. He really does discard his ice cream, then, and sucks at the sticky residue left behind on his fingers to clean them. Donghyuck watches with dilated pupils and Renjun feels a tinge of pride well up inside him. Finally, this bitch gets a taste of his own medicine. 

“Holy fuck,” Donghyuck manages to respond. “That was—hot. I mean—are you sure you want to continue this? I didn’t mean to—”

Renjun rolls his eyes and climbs into Donghyuck’s lap, straddling his hips. “God, just shut up,” he says. “You started it.”

Donghyuck’s legs are sticky with summer heat beneath him, and Renjun’s fingers are sticky with milk and sugar and saliva. He leans forward to kiss Donghyuck again, this time with much less force. 

“Well—I know,” Donghyuck mumbles against his lips. “Didn't think you’d be that into it, though.”

Renjun presses a soft kiss to the side of Donghyuck’s mouth. “I’m into everything you do, Hyuck.”

“I—same. About you, I mean,” Donghyuck confesses. 

It’s hot in the apartment, and Donghyuck’s skin is like a space heater against his lips. Heat seeps through each pore in Renjun’s body, melts him down until he’s nothing but forgotten ice cream in Donghyuck’s arms. 

Maybe the only way to take Donghyuck out is to burn with him. 


End file.
